Lily & James Potter
by Coline Nephtys
Summary: Dans un petit carnet retrouvé dans les affaires de son parrain, Harry lit les années Poudlard de sa mère.


**James & Lily**

 _Harry était assis à-même le sol. Il tenait entre ses mains un petit carnet à la couverture poussiéreuse. Il était écrit en lettre d'or « Lily Evans – 1971 » en guise de titre. N'osant pas l'ouvrir, Harry se contentait de caresser les lettres du bout de son index tremblant. Était-il prêt à découvrir la jeunesse de ses parents ? Que pouvait avoir consigné sa mère ? Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le carnet pour commencer à le lire._

01/09/1971 :

J'ai enfin fait ma rentrée à Poudlard ! Cette école est gigantesque. J'espère que je ne me perdrais pas trop… Malheureusement, je ne suis pas avec Severus. Il a été envoyé dans la maison qu'il voulait, Serpentard, alors que je suis dans celle qu'il déteste le plus, Gryffondor. C'est étrange, je ne me sens pas du tout courageuse. Je me demande si le Choipeau ne s'est pas trompé… Serdaigle m'aurait plus convenu, je pense. Et l'idée d'être avec ces garçons, James et Sirius, ne m'enchante pas trop. Ils ont l'air d'être deux idiots qui cherchent des ennuis à Severus. Enfin bon… Je verrais bien demain ! En attendant, je suis épuisée ! La nuit dernière, j'ai très mal dormi tellement je stressais à l'idée de faire ma rentrée. Et je pense que le repas copieux ne m'a pas aidé ! Je vais retrouver les filles de mon dortoir pour dormir. Des lits en baldaquins… je vais prendre une photo pour Pétunia !

02/09/1971 :

Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Les grands lits en baldaquins de notre chambre sont très agréables et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à quitter le miens. Et quand je suis entrée dans la Grande Salle avec quelques filles du même dortoir que moi, je suis restée bouche-bée devant le plafond magique. Hier, des bougies étaient suspendues pour représenter le ciel étoilé. Aujourd'hui, de gros nuages se pressaient comme s'il allait pleuvoir. Et quand j'ai regardé par une des grandes fenêtres, je pus constater qu'il faisait le même temps dehors. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Severus qui était installé à sa table. Il ne parlait à personne. Je lui ai fait un petit sourire mais je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu.

Pendant le repas, j'ai écrit une lettre à Pétunia. Nous nous sommes disputées hier sur la gare. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se réconcilie. Elle me manque déjà… Je vais également envoyer des photos de l'école. Je suis certaine que ça lui plaira !

 _Harry feuilletait le petit carnet, lisant que sa mère se faisait facilement à sa nouvelle vie de sorcière. Elle n'appréciait pas spécialement James et Sirius. En revanche, elle semblait avoir une affection pour Remus avec qui elle passait parfois un peu de temps. Harry était surpris de lire quelque chose d'enfantin. Il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus mature, de plus centré sur ses cours, comme pour Hermione pendant leur propre première année. Mais non, Lily était certes très concentrée sur ses cours, mais elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à s'amuser avec ses amis et Severus. Finalement, Harry s'arrêta à la fin de la cinquième année de sa mère._

23/06/1976 :

Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal soit aussi simple. Je pensais que le challenge serait beaucoup plus difficile mais je pense que n'importe qui peut s'en sortir en ayant étudié un peu pendant ces cinq ans. C'était ma dernière épreuve. J'avais pu enfin me détendre avec mes amies au bord du lac... c'était sans compter Severus, Potter et Black. Ces deux idiots s'en sont encore pris à Severus ! Ce sont de vrais idiots. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils attirent autant de sympathies. J'ai voulu venir en aide à Severus. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir et rester avec mes amis. En guise de remerciement de sa part, il m'a insulté de « Sang-de-Bourbe » ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas être surprise. Il a souvent insulté d'autres enfants de moldus. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois différente. Severus a toujours été quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup… Son comportement m'a vraiment blessé. Que quelqu'un que je ne connaisse pas me dise ça n'a pas d'importance, mais Severus… Il est mon meilleur ami ! Il était le seul à comprendre la peine que me fait d'être ignorée par Pétunia… Il était vraiment un soutien important.

01/07/1976 :

Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je prenais le Poudlard Express sans Rogue. Depuis qu'il m'a insulté, je ne lui ais plus parlé. Ça a été dur au début, mais avec le temps j'ai commencé à m'y faire. Remus a été un très bon soutient. Il est vraiment désolé pour moi, je pense même qu'il culpabilise un peu. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour son aide. D'ailleurs, il a tenu à ne pas me laisser seule dans le train. Bien sûr, ses amis se sont joints à lui. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas déplaisant. Bon, Potter ne semble pas avoir murit pour deux sous. Au moins, il a arrêté avec son stupide « Lily Jolie ». Mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'ils m'ont fait rire. Ça m'a permis d'avoir un peu de joie avant de rentrer à la maison, revoir Pétunia qui semble avoir décidé que m'ignorer était la meilleure chose à faire. Papa et maman disent que ça lui passera… mais j'en doute.

30/01/1977 :

Pour mon anniversaire, les maraudeurs m'ont fait une belle surprise. Nous sommes allés dans la cabane hurlante – qui n'est pas du tout hantée en fait – pour être tranquilles. James et moi avions utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité, tandis que Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà là lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Ils avaient installé une table avec un magnifique gâteau au milieu. Je suis certaine que ce sont les elfes de maisons qui l'ont fait. Cette soirée était magique ! Et le cadeau… c'est un chaton roux avec une face écrasé. Il n'est pas très beau, mais il est intelligent. Remus m'a confirmé que c'est un fléreux. Ce qui veut dire que je vais le garder longtemps ! Voilà une petite photo de Amadeus :

Vraiment, c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu ! Et en plus, je suis ENFIN majeur. Je peux utiliser la magie autant que je veux, n'en déplaise à Pétunia.

 _Harry entendit un bruit vers la porte de la pièce. Il aperçut Pattenrond, un peu mal en point du fait de son âge, entré en balançant sa queue gracieusement. Tout à coup, Harry remarqua l'étrange ressemblance avec la photo d'Amadeus. Il caressa doucement la tête du vieux chat avec de murmurer en souriant « Tu as eu une vie bien remplit Amadeus… » Le chat fit un petit miaulement comme pour lui répondre, puis il ressortit pour probablement aller se coucher au coin du feu. Un peu ému, Harry reprit sa lecture._

14/02/1977 :

Par Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais passer une aussi bonne journée… Charles m'a invité à passer la soirée de la Saint-Valentin avec lui ! J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Charles est vraiment agréable, intelligent et beau en plus ! Que demandez de plus ? Non, vraiment ! C'était une soirée magnifique comme jamais. J'espère que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve et que demain je me lèverai en me rendant compte que rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu !

1/07/1977 :

Quel drôle d'année j'ai eu. Mon histoire passagère avec Charles, mes soirées interdites avec les maraudeurs… Je n'ai pas vu passer l'année passer. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Surtout avec Charles. Heureusement que mes amis étaient là. J'espère les revoir pendant les vacances. Maintenant que je peux utiliser la magie, ce sera plus simple pour se revoir ! Et je ne veux pas rester dans la même maison que Pétunia plus que nécessaire. Elle est vraiment dure à vivre. J'avais tellement espéré qu'en grandissant ça s'arrangerai…

01/09/1977 :

Je suis revenue pour ma dernière année. Elle risque d'être assez difficile avec les ASPIC. Mais je ne suis pas très inquiète. Comme l'a dit maman, ça fait déjà 6 ans que je me donne à fond. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça se passe mal ! Et puis, je peux toujours compter sur mes amis pour qu'on se soutienne.

Je suis également curieuse de voir ce que ça va devenir avec James. Dire qu'il me laisse indifférente serait un mensonge ! On s'est vu à plusieurs reprises cet été et quelque chose à changer. Depuis qu'on traîne ensemble, ça a toujours été de l'amitié entre nous. Là, il y avait quelque chose. Mais je n'en suis pas sure. Je vais attendre avant d'en parler avec Val et Tonks, voir si ce que je ressens se confirme ou pas…

29/10/1977 :

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Ce soir, il y avait une soirée Dragons & Légendes avec les maraudeurs. James est venu avec sa nouvelle copine, Carole. Elle a choisi de prendre le personnage d'un moldu. Déjà ça, ça m'a énervé. Elle ne connait rien au monde moldu ! Le seul aperçu qu'elle a eu est le cours d'Étude des moldus… en troisième année ! Et il faut bien admettre que c'est assez limité pour jouer. D'ailleurs, elle a vite fait tout un cinéma pour que finalement on découvre que son personnage est un sorcier assez puissant qui l'ignorait. Avec Remus, nous avons lui expliquer que c'est impossible, elle n'en démordait pas. Cet imbécile de James a pris sa défense ! J'en ai eu tellement marre de tout ce cinéma que j'ai quitté la partie. Au moment de sortir, j'ai entendu Carole dire que c'était sûrement parce que James ne me laisse pas indifférente que je m'emporte autant. Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas prêté attention… mais j'y ai pensé sur le chemin jusqu'au dortoir et je pense qu'il y a un fond de vrai. Depuis quelques temps, chaque fois que j'ai vu James avec une fille, je trouvais une bonne raison de la détester. Et si mes doutes de septembre se confirmaient ? Ce serait tellement ironique !

25/12/1977 :

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. D'habitude, c'est une journée très agréable, mais cette année… Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec une pile de cadeaux. Je cherchais un paquet signé par James, mais il n'y en avait pas. J'avais espéré que notre dispute à cause de sa dernière copine, Estelle, n'en soit qu'une parmi d'autre. Mais jamais avant ça nous avait empêché de penser à l'un ou à l'autre pour des fêtes comme Noël. J'imagine que cette fois ça a été trop loin ? En revanche, j'ai eu la surprise de trouver un petit coffret provenant de Pétunia accompagné d'un mot : « Joyeux Noël petite sœur ». Dans la boite, il y avait un pendentif qui s'ouvre. Il émet une petite musique. Ça m'a immédiatement fait oublier James. Ça fait des années que je fais des cadeaux pour Pétunia, que je lui envoie des lettres auxquelles elle ne répond pas. Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai passé la journée seule pour écouter la mélodie. Elle me manque tellement…

11/01/1978 :

Pour une raison que j'ignore, James a daigné m'adresser la parole aujourd'hui, comme si on s'était parlé hier ! Mais j'étais tellement soulagée que je n'ai pas fait de réflexion. J'aimerais en parler avec lui, une fois que nous serons tranquilles. Je me sens un peu soulagée de ne plus être en froid avec lui. Nous avons les mêmes amis, nous sommes dans la même maison… autant dire que s'éviter était impossible !

18/01/1978 :

J'ai enfin pu parler avec James. Nous nous sommes expliqués sur nos sentiments. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi. Et il ne pensait pas que j'en avais pour lui, enfin il ne voulait pas y croire. Nous sommes vraiment deux idiots ! Nous aurions pu nous tourner autour et nous chamailler pour rien pendant encore longtemps… Enfin, je me sens tellement plus soulagée d'avoir discuté avec lui. On peut enfin se comporter normalement, comme deux adultes ! Je suis enfin sereine.

30/06/1978 :

Les ASPIC sont enfin finis ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir… Avec Remus, on passait notre temps à se voir pour réviser. James était tellement jaloux qu'il venait avec nous. Ça lui permis de travailler à fond ses cours au moins… Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il a cartonné encore plus que Remus et moi. Mais le plus important est que demain on se présente officiellement à nos parents. Ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ça va durer. J'avoue que je suis angoissée !

 _Le journal de Lily Evans s'arrêtait là. Harry ne sut pas comment se sont passé les présentations officielles, mais il supposa que ça se passa plutôt bien. La suite, il la connaissait. Ses parents s'engagèrent dans l'Ordre, se marièrent et il vint au monde. Il avait espéré en savoir un peu plus de cette période-là, cette période où ses parents se sont battus vaillamment. Finalement il prit le carnet et le mis dans un petit coffret, sûrement celui dans lequel Pétunia Evans avait envoyé son collier, avec la lettre que Lily avait envoyé à Sirius, la photo de lui sur son balais miniature et les photos de l'ancien ordre, du nouveau et de l'AD. Il la rangea dans sa besace sans fond pour redescendre dans le salon de Godrics Hollow où sa femme, ses enfants ainsi que ses meilleurs amis Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants étaient là. On était le 2 mai 2003. Ils se préparaient pour aller à la soirée en hommage aux morts de la Bataille de Poudlard, 5 ans plus tôt._


End file.
